Loving Shock
by austin.todd.315
Summary: The day after the day that the Unova League ended, Pikachu's Teamates are all upset about losing the Unova League and goign wild. Whilst all thsi is happening, can Pikachu comfort a certain special friend?


Loving Shock

**Okay, well, here I am! I realized that Pikachu and Emolga Fanfictions are quite scarce, and decided that there needs to be more. This is a Fanfiction idea that has been in my head for a while, but I never really decided to write it until now. By the way, the Pokemon talking in this Fanfiction is normal because no humans are going to eb talking, or be shown for that matter, in this Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Recently, Ash Ketchum had lost in the Final Eight of the Unova League to Cameron, the first time he placed lower than the previous League. And, for the second time in a row, he failed to beat all but one of his opponent's Pokemon in the match he lost; Cameron only lost four of his Pokemon. Ash's Pokemon were humiliated by the loss, but one wasn't anymore.

"I think it is funny the way I look back a tit now." Said Pikachu. "It seems just like it was just yestersay when we watched the end of the Unova League Live at the Unova League itsef, but now, despite that, it doesn't matte rthat it felt like yesterday, time has done its healing work." Oshawott, Snivy and Pignite looked at him weirdly.

"Dude, the Unova League Ending WAS yesterday!" Oshawott proclaimed.

"I know," said Pikachu, isn't it jsu twonderful?"

"Yeah, whatever bro." said Oshawott as Pigntie lef the group and exited the Pokemon Center.

"Pikachu, of all of us you should be the most effected." Said Snivy. "You just lsot a Pokemon League AGAIN! You should be SMASHING your teammates out of anger but not me though okay? And e bjsut be plan upset and instead, WE are more effected than YOU are!"

"You know what I'm with Pika on this one," said Oshawott. "Why be mad when you know there's going to be a tomorrow? He'll be fine."

"Of coruse You would say that this is YOUR first time Oshy!" said Snivy.

"it is also yours." Oshawott calmly countered.

"I'M a girl!" Snivy countered.

"But you BEHAVe like a BOY!" said Oshawott. "That flips it all over!"

"You would notice the Tomboyishness ina girl!" said Sniivy. "All you ever do is go for girly girls and try to score 'em'!" Snivy countered.

"Ph please!" said Oshawott. "I swear too you the enxt time I hear anything about one or more attractive giry girls I will not budge!"

Pignite suddenly ran back in again. He began speaking quickly. "Oshawott there's towo Eevee's outside they lookl EESEE!" the second he was done Oshawott scrambled up out of his sitting position and ghe two scrambled out of the Pokemon Center together.

Turning her attention back to Pikachu, with Pikachu turning HIS attention back to her, Snivy continued. "Pikachu I just don't think you're tsking this healthily! How do you handle all of these losses? It msut drive you CRAZY!"

"No, I'm good." Said Pikachu.

"HOW?!" asked a bewildered Snivy.

"Well, I have been on the roads and Training long enough to know that it's not a big deal!" Pikachu replied calmly. "And Ash feels the saem way, I mean, do you really think ASH would be hugging Cilan right now while CRYING?!"

Krookodile suddenly came.

"I just came form the Trainers' rooms and just so you two know, Ash is hugging Cilan with big tears." He quickly fled.

Awkward silence…"Okay, well, at least Krookodile's not angry!"

A sudden yel could be heard along with a smahshing sound.

"It's YOUR fault we lost BOLDORE! You think you can jus tthrow the first round like THAT?! HUH?! HUH?!"

"Krookodile that's a a mwall." Said Unfezant as Pikachu and Snivy looked in their dirtection.

"Oh." Said Krookodile. "And speaking of faults, DRAGON CLAW!"

"Ouch! Hey! You do NOT hit girls!"

"Oh yeah? Well your right! I DON'T hit girls, but the guy code never said a Damn THING about BITCHES!" Krookodile aggressively replied.

"Oh, you did NOT just SAY that!" Unfezant replied aggressively.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Krookodile erupted with a shout.

S the two began engaging in a sissy fight, Pikachu and Snivy focused their attention back on each other.

"This loss is tearing us APART! How are we supposed to get through this?" said Snivy.

"Get stronger?" said Pikachu stupidly.

"No, you BITCH! Getting stronger enver works! It's the oldest failure in the BOOK! Now think of another way!"

"I'm sorry that's all I got." Said Pikachu after a long pause.

"Useless." Said Snivy. "Just useless."

Oshawott and Pignite went back in looking proud.

"We SCORED!" shouted Pignite triumphantly.

"We totally just,scored zsome HOT chicks you ehre that you two?!" asked Oshawott. "In your FACE! _BAM!_"

"Yeah, well, your… not.. your just a weird picker-upper nnot a ladies man." Said Snivy.

"Yeah, well this time time even though I let myself ge thte better of myself it STILL fdoesn't count because I just scored an EEVEE! WHAT-UP?!"

"Really, because you two both look like you each took a Shadow Ball to the face but I gues you didn;'t we're IMPRESSED!"

"I told you they wouldn't believe it." said a frusturated Oshawott as he gestured over to Pignite.

It was morning right at tat time and after that Pikachu exited the Pokemon enter and decided to get some breakfast from the nearby apple tree, as it was CLEAR that Ash wasn't going to be coming down to feed them any time soon.

He looked up the apple tree and was surprised to hear some crying. He climbed up the apple tree and noticed somebody that he NEVER expected t be crying: Emolga.

"EMOLGA?!" said Pikachu.

Emolga breifley lifted her arms off of her face to acknowledge one of her fellow traveler. "Oh, hey Pikachu." She did NOT look godda tall. Tears drenched her face and Piklachu neve expected that to be Emolga's case. Emolga was the sweetest most beautiful Pokemon he knew, Pikachu was surprised to see her crying.

"What's wrong Emolga?" Pikachu asked his Female fellow traveler.

"Boldore just cxame by and attacked me saying I'm a greedy Bitch." Said Emolga. Pikachu un-painfully bit his tongue. "I dodged all fo his attacks, but his uinsults were all so horrible. I don't understand what is going on with everybody.

Pikachu lightly embraced Emolga in order to comfort ther.

"C'mon Emolga." Said Pikachu. "He's just upset because we lost. It's nothing personal. Not all of su are angry though. Pignite's a Fire-Type but he's not all fire dup."

Pignite smashed a TV down. Pikachu and Emolga heard it.

"Well, it's nto because of the Pokemon Battle." Said Pikachu.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST!" shouted Pignite.

"It's alos because he got rejected." Said pIkachu.

"SCREW BEING REJECTED!" they heard Pignites ay. "WE JUST LOST!"

"Well… Oshawott si a Watwer Type and he doesn't have any tears." Said Pikachu. They looked to see Oshwott lying down on his back while using a Water Gun higher and higher. "See?" said Pikach.

"Yes." Emolga replied with a tearful smile.

"Look," said Pikachu. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." He tensed a little bit, bu then relaxed. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach, but it wasn't queasy or anything. What WAS it? "You are the sweetest most beautiful Pokemon that I know. You can't change that."

Now Emolga was astonished. "Re-Really?" the tears ha dcompleteley stopped now.

"Y-Yes." Said Pikachu, now suddenly finding it harder to speak. "You are just.. perfect."

"P-Pikachu." Said Emolga. Suddenly, Pikachu couldn't take his eyes off fo Emolga. She was just too BEAUTIFUL! The next instant, he found himself lying down on his back on the branch with Emolga on top of him, sobbing tears of joy. Emo,ga looked at him with a tearful smile and began walking her figures uphis chest. Pikachu gave her a semi-infatuaated smile as a blush appeared on his face. Sure, eh already had red cheeks, but the red spots AROUND them were quite noticeable.

"I-Is that a blush?" said Emolga.

"N-No!" said Pikachu calmly.

Emolga leaned in even closer to Pikachu until their noses were touchng. Pikachu felt his blush increasing. Emolga noticed this and brightened her smile This just made Pikachu's blush increasxe again, causing Emolga to brighten her smile again,a nd so on. After Twenty-Three-Seconds, Emolga leaned down a little bit so her mouth was just haklf a millimeter way from touching Pikachu's ear.

"Really?" said Emolga with a sweet whisper.

Pikachu was now giving Emolga a COMPLETELEy infatuated smile. Emolga noticed this, and was blushigng ehrwelf, although she ahd been the whole time. Enolga once again touched noses with Pikachu, and, Twenty-Three-Seconds later, Emolga locked lips with Pikachu. Pikachu suddenly felt like he was about to go into Faint Status, but eh knew that he wasn't. he soon found himself kissing back and returning the tongue that Emolga soon followed up with.

**I know, seven of Ash's Pokemon made an appearance, but when Ash ha dthat Pokemon battle ith Gary in the Silver Leagvue, Pikachu ddint; count becaue no Pokeball, so yeah. Please Review. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
